Vehicles having traditional transmissions, i.e. those powered by a combustion engine alone, require the use of a flywheel mounted on the engine. In addition to being required for vehicle operation, the flywheel is used at an engine assembly plant for starting the engine to confirm the engine will run properly. This is typically done prior to sending the engine to a vehicle assembly location for final assembly.
Vehicles having hybrid transmissions do not require a flywheel for vehicle operation. However, a flexplate is still included as part of the assembly to provide a starter ring gear for start capability at the engine assembly plant. The engine and flexplate are then assembled by bolting the flexplate to a transmission damper at the vehicle assembly location. The transmission damper is typically mounted within the transmission housing for the hybrid transmission, thus making assembly of the flexplate to the damper difficult.